The CTRC is a matrix-based Center within the UTHSCSA. The CTRC Director is appointed by William Henrich, M.D., President of the UTHSCSA and reports to the Dean of the School of Medicine and Vice- President for Medical Affairs, Francisco Gonzalez-Scarano, M.D. Dr. lan M. Thompson Jr. has been the Director of the CTRC since March 2010. In that capacity. Dr. Thompson represents the CTRC on the UT Medicine Board of Directors, in Department Chair meetings of the School of Medicine, and in the University's Strategic Planning committee. The Director is responsible for overseeing allocation of 285,193 sq. ft. of CTRC-designated clinical, research and administrative space as well as the CTRC FY2014 operating budget of $56.6M. Dr. Thompson has the authority to initiate faculty searches and coordinates with respective department chairs to recruit new faculty. The Research Administrative Division of the CTRC is led by the Associate Director for Research Administration, Susan Padalecki, Ph.D. Dr. Padalecki reports directly to Dr. Thompson. She is a member of CTRC's Senior Leadership Team and Executive Committee (EC). Dr. Padalecki works with Dr. Thompson and the other Senior Leadership of the CTRC in strategic planning for the CTRC and is involved in implementation of most objectives within the CTRC Strategic Plan. The mission of the CTRC Administrative Division is to provide support and oversight for research activities of the CTRC membership; promote and coordinate inter-programmatic and transdisciplinary activities of the CTRC; and promote partnerships with other institutions and centers at the local, state and national level. The services provided by the Administrative Division include coordination and documentation of the CTRC EC, Research Program, Advisory Boards and committee meetings, coordination of Shared Resources oversight with the Associate Director for Shared Resources, Dr. Karen Block, coordination of the Translational Working Group (TWGs) meetings, organization of CTRC-sponsored events, intramural coordination of Requests for Applications (RFAs) for CTRC pilot grant programs; oversight of vetting and selection of CTRC applicants to limited submission RFAs, coordination of membership reviews and data; assistance with recruitment of faculty; pre-award assistance with grant submissions including writing, editing, budget development and assembly of proposals, with an emphasis on multi-investigator mechanisms; CTRC-wide communications; provision of information technology resources and management of CTRC designated space. The CTRC Administrative Division is centrally located on the 6^ Floor of the CTRC's Urshel Tower. The Administrative Office Suite houses the CTRC's Administrative Division, the Director, Deputy Director, Associate Director for Research Administration, Chief Operating Officer for CTRC's Clinical Enterprise, Chief Financial Officer, Development Office and Public Affairs Officer